Life Purchase
by Flaming Gun
Summary: While working in a teashop Zuko sees his chance to make the purchase of a lifetime, Appa. He then uses the bison to finally capture the Avatar, but after a rescue goes right and HE is taken by his enemies, what will happen?
1. Prologue

**Discalmier:** I do not own Avater: The Last Airbender, Nickelodeon does and they wont give it to me.

**Disclaimer 2.0:** This story is based upon a fan vid called Zutara Taang story look it up on Youtube.

* * *

**Prologue**

Ba Sing Se, an extremely large city with many rings. The rings helped to separate the different classes from each other, the outer ring housed the lowest class of people, new arrivals and the poor wondered these streets. It was a big area this outer ring, so big that a fire nation ship could easily hide within the mass of houses and buildings.

The rings then went inward from there, until in the inner ring where the upper class, the rich mostly, lived. It seemed brilliant, flawless to a point, but even a solid stone can have cracks.

The walls, although they benefited the rich, restricted the poor, who had but only the ring they lived in to sell goods, which hurt businesses. The large area of the outer ring helped but the rich didn't often trek there, and the streets were filled with thugs and dark ghettoes inhabited by refugees.

This was where Zuko lived and worked now, in this city of rings and separate classes. It was so entirely different then his home of the fire nation, where he at one time at been apart of that higher class. Now however, years later, he was nothing. Banned from his county and sent on an impossible mission to capture the Avatar. Only to fail numerous times and become a wanted trader. Zuko had then went into hiding, cutting off all ties to the fire nation, he and his uncle became refugees and fled to the very place Zuko's uncle had failed to take over many moons ago. Ba sing se, the impregnable city, seemed the perfect place to hide from their own country.

And so they began a new life and changed their names, becoming the only employees of a small tea shop in the outer ring. Soon after living in an apartment above the store. His uncle was living out a long suppressed dream, and Iroh seemed happy. Zuko on the other hand felt trapped and alone somehow. And yet these people that came into the shop for tea treated him like he was one of them, and not a fire nation prince. They looked at his scar and saw it as a wound from when his village was attacked, and not as a scar of shame, burned into him by his own father.

His father, the fire nation lord, was a powerful man, evil to the very core. Every ounce of kindness died slowly away between the time Zuko's sister was born to the point where Zuko stood up to his father's own war plans. By the time father and son faced to dull, all kindness was gone; nothing was left but the cold heart of Zuko's father. It was then that the fire lord burned a scar into his own son's pleading face and in all rights disowned him. A week later Zuko and his uncle Iroh were "assigned" a ship and a small crew of soldiers to embark on an impossible mission. Find and bring back to one thing that could hold back the Fire nation's world domination, The Avatar.

The mission had begun hopefully simple, find some 100 year old man and bring him back to the fire lord alive. The reward was simple as well, bring back the Avatar and gain back his honor and rightful place on the thrown. But after a year of searching hope began to quickly fade as Zuko's ship and crew neared the South Pole. Then however faith would soon shine down on him.

One day while practicing his fire bending on ship's deck with his uncle Iroh, Zuko saw it. A bright pillar of light shot into the distant sky of the South Pole, and a moment later the large war ship was rocked by a short series of strong waves. And then Zuko knew, even before he grabbed the telescope to investigate the event farther, that he had found the Avatar.

Soon the warship changed course and headed towards the area that the beam was admitted. By the time the ship reached the South Pole walls, Zuko and his small crew where armed and ready. The door lowered and the small wall of the little village was crushed. Zuko stepped out, looking tall and important, six soldiers followed in triangle formation behind. Half way down the ramp a single young man ran at him, but the fire prince quickly took care of him with three swift kicks. He then preceded down the ramp and walked into front of the people that lived there. It was a small amount of people surprisingly, the current population consisted of many women and children. The only men being small boys and old men. And the only man old enough to be a threat was the one boy Zuko had just defeated. It would have been an easy take over, but the prince's orders were clear, only capture the Avatar and bring him home. So Zuko questioned the people forcefully, his only response was the same boy he had beaten on the ramp challenging him again. The fight lasted only a few minutes, the other boy had obviously never battled anyone other then a snow bank. Once again the prince walked though the people, looking for some weakness, some indication that they would reveal the location of the Avatar.

One girl in particular, caught his eye for some reason. It wasn't that she was weak, on the contrary, she look quite strong willed. Her eyes, though beautiful, were filled with fear and for a moment Zuko forgot that it was because of him. Even if all he saw was her face, he could fell a warming in his heart that had long since been subsided. And then it was gone and he looked away, it had only lasted a few seconds but he wanted more.

Zuko had no sooner ordered his soldiers to burn the village to the ground did a young boy, dressed in strange clothing, land in font of him. The boy didn't look as if he belonged at the South Pole, dressed in air monk clothing with a large blue arrow on his head. He looked like an Air Bender, but wasn't possible, the air benders were all dead, the race was wiped out, erased from all corners of the world almost 100 years ago. Unless… Zuko smiled evilly even before the boy announced himself as the Avatar.

After a quick battle, with parts of the small village burning behind them, the Avatar surrendered, asking only if he was taken that the village be left alone and it's people spared. Quickly Zuko agreed, wishing only afterwards that he had said yes but taken the girl with them anyway.

They had just gotten out to sea when the Avatar escaped, the chase led to a battle on the ship's deck, which unfortunately was joined by the village boy who had fought the prince on the ramp and the girl Zuko had admired earlier. But he didn't know that then, or the fact that they where riding a large flying bison.

Locked within combat with the avatar, Zuko accidentally knocked the boy into the sea. And that's when the fire prince witnessed the awesome power of the Avatar. For the small boy he had just been fighting burst out of the ocean, burst out of the ocean mincingly in a large raging water tornado. The water tornado came down on the ship's deck, washing Zuko and a few crew members over bored. Then as quick as it had begun, it was gone. And the boy's arrow tattoos turned from white back to blue and he fell limply to the ship's deck. The bison landed and the two riding most have gotten off and helped the boy, but Zuko didn't know.

When he had climbed back up to the ship deck by ways of the anchor chain, the village boy rushed over and whacked the prince over the head, causing him to fall back into the ocean as the bison took off and flew away.

After that the whole fire nation knew the Avatar had returned, and also that powerful bender was but only a small boy. Surly he wouldn't pose the threat, the fire lord had first thought. However as the long year wore on, the Avatar showed more promise and once again became a danger to the Fire nation's well being.

So other, higher ranking soldiers were sent on the same task as Zuko. And it soon became apparent that his mission was becoming more and more hopeless. The others, mostly the newly crowed Admiral Zhao, had larger and better resources. While Zuko had only the small crew on his little ship.

Over the course of a year Zuko and the Avatar had many run-ins, and slowly he learned the village boy's name was Sokka and the girl he had admired was Katara. Sadly Zuko slowly lost internist with the girl after he captured her and tried to use her to get to the avatar, the passion he had for her wasn't reflected within her cold blue eyes. And regrettably he let her go free.

The fire prince had run-ins with the Admiral as well, even kidnapping the Avatar from Zhao's grasp and letting the boy free afterwards.

It wasn't until Zuko's crew was taken from him and he stowed away on Joah's ship to reach to North Pole, did he finally defeat Zhao. And soon after that Zuko was dubbed a trader and banned from the Fire Nation. His own sister had a mission to bring Zuko back to the fire lord, dead or badly burse and beaten, or so it seemed. His uncle was also banned and they went into hiding.

After that they found themselves living in Ba Sing Se.


	2. The Belt sack and the Bison

**Discalmier:** I do not own Avater: The Last Airbender, Nickelodeon does and they wont give it to me.

**Disclaimer 2.0:** This story is based upon a fan vid called Zutara Taang story look it up on Youtube.

* * *

**The Belt sack and the Bison**

"Zuko look that man dropped his money pouch!" Iroh whispered into Zuko's ear as the boy walked passed him carrying a try of dirty tea cups. At his uncle's words he turned his head slightly and saw that in fact a man had left his rather large money pouch or belt sack as they were sometimes called, behind. As Zuko turned to continue into the kitchen, Iroh nudged him in the side. "Return it to him, maybe next time he'll leave a big tip." the old man said quickly, smiling as he reached for the try in his nephew's hands.

Sighing and rolling his eyes, the banned fire prince walked over to the table and snatched up the pouch. As he walked outside he squinted against the brightness of the sun and looked around for the owner of the money. Quickly he found him standing by a pottery cart, looking over the wears.

"You uh… left your belt sack on your table back at the uh tea shop." Zuko said stupidly from behind the man. He had never been one to be good at starting a "peaceful" conversation with a strangers; it was something he would have to work on.

"Herm?" the man turned around, he was an older fellow, with a long thick beard and heavy brows that made his eyes look like little slits. He smiled and gave a loud chuckle when he saw Zuko standing there with his money pouch. "Left it? My boy, _THAT_ was your _TIP_." he finely said, pointing to the bag. He then waited a few short moments as Zuko's face twisted into confusion before explaining further. "You see my boy, I am an old man with no children and quite a lot of money. And I would much prefer it go to people who will use it rather then the greedy bankers who don't need any more money. So young man, all the money and that nice Cat Gator skin bag are yours. Use it to fulfill your dreams and don't spend it all in one place." the man chuckled again and strolled off whistling, leaving Zuko in amazement.

Hastily the fire prince rushed back to the shop and made his way to the back room where his uncle made the tea. The shop was empty at the moment and he found his uncle sitting at the small table looking over tea leafs. On the way back to the teashop Zuko had intended to tell his uncle about his stroke of luck, but now that he was there he didn't want to. So when Iroh asked if he had returned the money Zuko answered with a simple "yes" and went up to their apartment above the store.

When Zuko dumped the contents of the bag onto his bed he had expected to see a lot of copper coins and a few silvers, however once the bag was emptied what he found weren't copper coins. A large mound of gold coins lay silently on the bed in front of him, and for a few moments he was taken back. It had been ages since he had seen this much money and the sheer aspect of what he could do with it amazed him. After counting the large sum Zuko found that he had exactly two thousand to spend on whatever he wanted.

"We have costumers my nephew!" Iroh called suddenly from down stairs, breaking Zuko's train of thought. Cursing under his breath he quickly re-bagged the money and hid it under his bed next to his Blue Spirit mask and made his way down to the tea shop.

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Zuko got to safely pull the money out again. He smirked once his fingers reached into the bag and pulled out a gold coin. For a few moments he simply watched the coin shine and sparkle in the sun light before dropping it back into the pouch and hiding the bag in his tunic. Making his back down to the shop he gave a simple nod to Iroh before heading out door. Once outside he turned and headed for the marketplace, he still wasn't quite sure of what he was going to buy, but surely he could find something in the marketplace. However after and hour he still had nothing, and he was running out of shops in this section of the outer ring. Then somewhere close by a man screamed, it was high pitch and blood curling, so of course, Zuko made his way over to the source. Soon a large barn like building stood in front of him, its large doors where wide open and a sign in front read "Exotic Animals From Around The World." interested, he made his way inside and looked around. In large cages that lined the walls where animals from all over the world, big and small. While looking around Zuko saw the man who must have made the noise, he was a short man dressed in simple earth kingdom clothing and half yelling, half cursing at something in a large cage in the back. When Zuko drew close the man straightened himself and brushed off his shirt. "Hello there young man, can I help you with something?" he asked, he voice higher then most men.

"What's in the cage?" Zuko asked, nodding at the dark corner the other man had just been yelling at.

"Oh that? It's a stupid sky bison, just came in last week. Pain it the butt that thing is, he just ate my poetry book!" the man replied, his voice going even higher at his last few words.

At this Zuko raised an eyebrow, could it possibly be the Avatar's bison?

"Really? I thought they were extinct." the Firebender said, trying to keep his cool and get the information he wanted.

"Looks like who ever made that statement was wrong." the man replied, pointing to the cage. "Look for yourself."

At the man's suggestion Zuko looked into the dark cage and smiled more evilly then he had in a long time. For as far back in the cage as he could go was the Avatar's bison, there was no question, both boy and beast knew each by sight. And as Zuko had smiled, Appa gave a low grow and bared his teeth, he shifted slightly in a cage that was almost too small for him, and old straw dust flew into the air.

"Looks like he likes you." the man said, stupid to the bison's displeasure.

"How much?" Zuko asked suddenly, turning around to face the man.

"Oh, uh, he is not for sale," the man started, but quickly stopped when Zuko produced his bag and spilled a few gold coins into his hand. "I mean 600 will do fine, kind sir."

Swiftly Zuko counted out the coins then handed them over to the man. "And here's one more coin to pay to keep him here and not tell anyone." he added, slipping another coin into the man's pocket after he nodded. Funny how simply understood the language of money was. Zuko stayed until the man put a large curtain over Appa's cage and closed the barn for the night. After that, he rushed back to the teashop to help with the evening crowd before his uncle scolded him for being late.

Later that night Zuko lay awake in bed, thoughts buzzing through his head. HE owned the Avatar's bison, it was his, to use for whatever he wanted. The thought of how the Avatar lost his creature only briefly crossed the young fire prince's mind. The only conclusion he could think of was that the Avatar had to be in Ba sing Sa, and the bison and the Airbender had become separated, either way it didn't matter, Appa was his. He could use the bison to capture the Avatar; it was so easy in his mind. But he knew, it would take time, perhaps he could even try flying on the animal, the Avatar and his friends did it all the time, why couldn't he? Trust. That's why, he and the bison shared no trust what so ever, but surly that wouldn't be that hard. And on that thought, he drifted off sleep.

The next afternoon Zuko made his way back to the barn and found the man tending to customers, he didn't even nod but instead walked directly over to Appa's cage in the back. Lifting the large sheet, he peered inside and saw the bison in the same corner as the day before. He gave another low grow when he saw the Firebender and blew more straw dust into his face. For a moment Zuko felt anger rush up in him and he had the urge to shoot a fire punch back at the bison. But that wouldn't get him anywhere close to the trust he need to gain with the animal, so he closed his eyes and brushed the dust off his face. He then did nothing more then reach through the bars of the cage and leave three apples. After that he walked away and let the sheet drop.

Over the course of the next week it went on like this, every afternoon Zuko would come to the barn, get dust blown in his face, and leave three apples. Not saying anything, not doing anything other then wiping his face and leaving the food. By the second week the bison stopped blowing straw dust in Zuko's face, and half way through that week the Firebender was able to enter, sweep and replace the straw 5 feet into the 18 foot cage. And by the end of the week he was able to clean the whole thing, but still he didn't say anything, he just cleaned and left the apples. The next week which happened to be the third week, Zuko changed his plan and started talking to the bison, who tolerated the Firebender now. In the middle of that week he touched the animal freely and by the fourth week he was albe to climb on Appa's back and sit there. A few days later Zuko took Appa outside into the barn's large high fenced work yard, where all the other animals where trained. Slowly Zuko climbed onto the bison's back and tied a rope to his' horns. Grasping the rope tightly in his hands the fire prince counted to ten then said the words he had heard the Avatar say many times over.

"Yip, yip!"

Appa took off, bursting off the ground in a cloud of the very same dust had hit Zuko's face so many times before. They rose up, clearing the fence and then the taller buildings and finely the outer walls. The clouds soon became close enough to touch and then they where over them, invisible to the world below. All this time he had thought flying wouldn't be such a big deal, but now that he was up here Zuko thought differently. Flying was amazing to sum it up in one word. He had been slightly afraid when they left the ground but now, now he was having the time of his life. Letting out a load yell of happiness, Zuko freely let his fire flicker on the edges of his fingers. Appa heard this and growled a smile in his own way.

Zuko then closed his eyes letting the cold air hit his long burning scar, and for once in many years it felt whole again, like it had never been burned. How he longed that feeling, to be whole and no forever burned. And it wasn't just his skin that was burned, but his heart as well. But it didn't matter now, he was flying and he was free.

Opening his eyes he pulled on Appa's reigns and took a steep turn downward, landing in the barn yard a few short moments later.

Swiftly he hopped down and for whatever reason, he patted Appa on the head and said "Thanks." before walking the large sky bison inside.

By the end of the forth week with Appa, Zuko had been flying at least five times and had grown to love it even more, slowly taking longer and further flights above the cloud line. One day the fire prince was on his way to the barn where Appa was kept when a shadow swept overhead and papers floated down, he reached out a snatched one. Leaning against a wall he opened and paper and read it, only a moment later he crushed the sheet in his fist and looked to the sky. It was a flyer for the Avatar's missing bison. Now he had proof that the Airbender was in Ba Sing Sa...


	3. Zuko's Plan

**Discalmier:** I do not own Avater: The Last Airbender, Nickelodeon does and they wont give it to me.

**Disclaimer 2.0:** This story is based upon a fan vid called Zutara Taang story look it up on Youtube.

**A/N: **As you read this chapter you will read about an island called Green Point, this island isn't a real island in the Avatar world you know and is instead made up by me for the purpose of this story. Also in this story, Jet was never taken by the Dai Li and never challenged Zuko to a dual in his uncle's tea shop. Thank you and enjoy the story.

* * *

**Zuko's Plan**

Katara set across the table from Sokka who was carefully looking over his cards, trying to plan out his next move. Toph lay on the floor a few feet away, aimlessly bouncing a rock on and off the wall. The current atmosphere of the room was boring, and even Momo lay asleep next to a bowl of fruit. And then the door burst open and in stepped Aang. He twirled his glider staff in his hand and excitedly closed the door.

"I just finished dropping off the leaflets, has any one come in with news about of Appa?" he asked looking around the room quickly as he ran to the table where Katara and Sokka set

"Its only been a day, just have to be patient." Katara replied, not even looking up from the card game, but it stead waving her hand at Aang in a sit and be quite kind of way.

Catching the mood of the room Aang hung his head and plopped down at the end of the table and watching Sokka and Katara play while resting his chin on the table surface. No sooner had he set down was there a knock on the door. "Wow you right, patience's does really pay off!" he shouted suddenly while jumping to his feet to answer the door. Upon opening it however his was taken back at the woman standing there. "Joo Dee?"

"Hello Aang, and Katara and Sokka and Toph." she said letting herself in.

"What happened to you? Did the Dai Li throw you in jail?" Sokka asked walking over to the open doorway.

"What? Jail? Of course not, the Dai Li are the protectors of our cultural heritage" Joo Dee answered, laughing lightly and bowing.

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's party." Toph said referring to the party for the Earth King's pet bear held a few days ago.

"Oh that, I simply took short vacation to Lake Laogai." the woman replied smiling her fake smile once more.

"But that other lady said her name was…" Sokka began but was cut off by Aang nudging her in the side with his elbow. "I mean, why are you here?"

"Putting up flyers is strictly forbidden in Ba Sing Sa." Joo Dee answered, holding up one of Aang's leaflets and smiling "The Dai Li absolutely forbid it."

At this news Aang frowned deeply and stepped forward. "Agh! We don't have enough TIME to wait around for PERMISSION for EVERYTHING!!!" he shouted getting more red faced with every word as he verbally shoved Joo Di out the door, slamming it afterward.

Katara turned away.

"I'm sick of waiting around for the Dai Li's approval, its time we take matters into our own hands." Aang said picking up his staff again.

"Yeah let's break some rules!" Toph exclaimed, stomping her foot down and punching out with her arm, a moment later the right wall had a large hole in it.

**_---_MEANWHILE_---_**

Zuko, having lost all interest in going to go see Appa, now made his way towards a wood mill near by, where he had seen an acquaintance working. As he neared the low building the sent of saw dust and oil filled his lungs and he couch slightly looking around at the same time.

Jet leaned ageist a wall nearby, lazily chewing on a hay stock and enjoying the other boy's displeasure to the air he had learned to breath. He waited until the man he knew only as Lee walked towards him before standing up straight and nodding. "So you had time to think about my offer then?" he asked, referring to the offer he made for Zuko to join his gang back on the ship to Ba Sing Sa.

To this Zuko frowned and blurted out a harsh "No!" before even realizing what he was saying. He frowned again and shifted his stance while Jet raised an eyebrow. "I don't want to join your gang but I have a mission for you." he produced the two copper coins he had clenched in his fist.

"I'm listening…" Jet said, eyeing the money.

Zuko paused for a moment before speaking; he would have to twist his words to get Jet to help him. By any means he couldn't tell him he wanted to Avatar so he could turn him into the Fire lord, no he would have to think more like his sister Azula.

"You've heard of the Avatar?" Zuko asked watching as Jet nodded. "I'm sure you also heard then that the Avatar has decided to help the fire nation, and is simply pretending to help others when in fact he's poisoning them?"

"I knew he was with the fire nation!" Jet exclaimed, falling right into Zuko's lie. "I saw it once before, he helped fire nation soldiers escape from death." he added, twisting his own truth slightly.

"Right, and he's in Ba Sing Sa." Zuko now held the lost Appa poster in front of Jet. "And he's missing his bison."

Jet took the poster and examined it closely before handing it back over. "So what's the plan? Find his Bison and turn the thing against him?"

"Close, but I already found his bison; it's in a nearby barn. And no, not turning the animal against him, instead using it to lure the Avatar into a trap." The Firebender replied not taking the flyer back. "And that's where you come in, find the Avatar and his friends, pretend you've changed to there "side" and tell them you know where the bison is. Lead them to this barn." he handed Jet a paper with the address for the building where Appa was kept. "You will find an empty cage with fresh bison fur, ask the janitor where the bison went he'll tell you some island up north that's not that far. Get them to go to the island, go with them and when you get there this money and another silver coin are ours along with the satisfaction of turning the Avatar in." he paused and smiled "Or better yet, killing him."

Jet thought this over biting down on the hay stock and corking his eyebrow again. "Two copper coins and a silver one you say?" Zuko nodded. "And he is two big of a threat to be kept alive…. Alright I'm in. But I want one copper coin upfront."

"Fine." Zuko said, handing the money over. "But I want this done today."

"I go now then." Jet answered as he turned and left. Zuko watched him go then did the same, this plan was one of his best yet, all he had to do was take care of telling the janitor where he had taken Appa, pack a few supplies, leave a note for his uncle and ride Appa away. Then capture then Avatar. It was so simple, NOTHING could go wrong…

**_- - - - - -_**

Katara walked alone around one of the fountains of the outer ring, Sokka, Toph, Aang and herself had split up half and hour ago in order to cover more ground and put up more posters. But even though she loved Appa, she had lost interest with putting up the flyers and now simply wandered around the fountain, taking in it's simple beauty. She had become almost so immersed in the churning water and her own thoughts that she jumped when a voice came from behind her.

"I can help."

She wheeled around, summoning a large ball of water at the same time. And when she saw who the speaker was, she let go the ball of water with a cry and quickly turned the water into ice, freezing the other human to the ground.

"Katara wait! Stop!" the human pleaded; drawing his duel swords he defended the next few large ice blasts. "Look I don't want to fight you." he said and threw down his weapons.

"LIER!" she shouted and threw multipliable ice spikes at him, pining him to the wall.

Then like a well oiled clock, Aang came running, followed soon by Sokka and Toph. "Katara what's wrong?" Aang asked coming up behind her.

"Jet's back." she answered relaxing her stance, knowing that the boy couldn't move.

"I'm here to help." he pleaded again letting the leaflet about Appa unroll from his pinned down hand.

"How can we trust you?" Katara half shouted half asked.

"I know where you can find Appa." Jet said in return, in the same pleading voice. "You have to trust me, I've changed." Aang stepped forward and took the flyer from Jet's hand, looking it over once and then looking back at Jet then at Katara.

Toph, who had said nothing before now walked up to Jet an put her hand on the stone wall, close to his shoulder. "He's telling the truth." Toph put in, pulling her hand away. "When people lie their body gives off different vibrations" She added, knowing Sokka and or Aang would quickly ask her how she knew this information.

"That settles it, and he's our only lead." Aang said.

Katara was silent, her brow was wrinkled, her mussels tense and her eyes fierce and cold. She released Jet from his icy hold, slowly he bent down and picked up his swords and the puddle of water next to his feet ripped. Quickly he put away the weapons and walked towards the mouth of the ally where Sokka and Aang where waiting. Katara fell into place next to Toph who seemed confused somehow. "So I take it you've met with this guy before?" the Earthbender asked, walking next to the only other girl in their group.

"Yeah…" was Katara's only answer as they walked along the streets of the outer ring.

A short time later the group, lead by Jet, found themselves standing in front of same barn Appa had been in for the past five weeks or so. The sign outside still read "Exotic Animals From Around The World." in big red letters. Aang hurried inside and darted around the room, looking in every cage before anyone had anytime to react, he came to an abrupt stop in front of a dark cage in the back. "He was here!" Aang shouted turning as the group came over.

"Yeah but he's gone now." Toph said

"If this is a trap…!" Katara shouted glairing at Jet suddenly.

"No, I swear, I work near by, I over heard some guys talking about a large animal and I figured it had to be Appa." Jet replied, holding up his hands in a silent defense.

Just then an old man with a broom walked by, sweeping up a large pile of white bison fur. "That big bison?" he asked, his voice old and cracking. "Some rich folk came and bought that thing and took away this morning, good thing too, I've been cleaning up fur for weeks now."

"So he was here!" Aang said, his face brightening for a short moment before fading. "But we missed him."

"Do you know where they took the bison" Sokka asked, picking up some on the fur from the pile.

"Some island up north called Green Point I think." the janitor answered.

Sokka took his world map out of his bag and spread it out of the floor. "Green Point's not far from here." he said pointing to a small island a few miles off the coast of the Earth Kingdom. "It would take about three days to get there if we get moving before tonight."

"Must be nice to go to an island." the old janitor cut in.

"Don't you have some sweeping to do?" Katara asked angrily, sending the janitor away from them mumbling. She then turned back her friends who were looking over the map on the floor. "It's a long way to go Aang, we would need to catch a train out of the city and then make our way to the coast, then still we have to find a boat to take us there."

Aang looked at her the same time Sokka and Jet did. "We have to get Appa back, that's why we came to Ba Sing Sa." the Avatar said, and Sokka nodded.

"I'll come with you." Jet put in and Katara frowned again, but he didn't see and instead was following the other boys as they walked out of the barn.

Toph hung back with Katara again who was grumbling with every step. "Was this guy your boy friend or something?"

"What? No!" Katara retorted running ahead. Toph just smirked.

LATER that afternoon the gang plus Jet set aboard a nearly empty train heading out of the large city. After they had cleared the outer wall Toph had exclaimed something about finely leaving Ba Sing Sa, calling it the worse city ever. No one pay any mind to this though, their thoughts, more over Aang's, where on Appa and what obstacles still stood between boy and bison. Jet was the one who knew the most about Appa's current location, but even his information wasn't enough, and he too wondered what the boy he knew only as Lee, had in store for the Avatar.

It was dark by the time everyone made it to one of the Earth Kingdom's coastal harbors. Everyone was dead tired and Katara had suggested numerous times to stop and rest and Aang had wanted to keep going. Now however he was forced to wait until morning and because of his unwillingness to stop earlier they couldn't find any rooms to sleep in for the night. So they slept in an empty work yard. Toph and Aang made stone platforms for everyone to sleep on and everyone but Aang, Jet and Katara feel asleep right way. Katara drifted off to a fitful sleep more slowly and Jet soon followed more peacefully. Aang however took longer to fall into slumber, his head circled with thoughts about Appa long into the night until, close to sunrise he finely let himself sleep.

A little before noon the gang and Jet found themselves on a boat heading for Green Point. Sokka had tried, unsuccessfully, to get the captain to let him steer the ship. And Toph simply paced the deck of the ship, hating how she couldn't earthbend on the ocean. Aang had fallen asleep meditating on deck and Katara and Jet just hung lightly over the railing, watching the waves hit the ship.

Two days later the ship docked at the little island of Green Point and everyone exited the boat and split up, only to wonder the island blindly for a good three hours before Jet saw Zuko calling him over from behind a bush.

"So what's the trap?" he asked when he walked over.

"Just walk that way 20 feet and call them." Zuko replied, pointing over his shoulder.

Jet shrugged and walked the way he was told, only to come upon the large bison tied between four trees. "Hey guys over here, I found Appa!!!" Jet called out and quickly the gang came running.

"Appa!" Aang cried out, stopping at the edge of the clearing for a brief moment. The animal gave a low yet happy growl in return and tried to get lose of his ties to get to Aang, but he failed.

Just as Aang was about to run to the bison Zuko dropped from one of the trees, smiling evilly once again.

Katara was first to react, "Zuko." she said flatly, with almost no emotion as she summoned water from her sack and went into a fighting stance.

"Surprised?" he asked, kicking at a rock and watching a net sprang up from the ground, capturing the Avatar and his friends in a rope ball suspended high above the ground. "Thanks for your help." He said to Jet tossing his last two coins to him.


	4. The Clearing

**Discalmier:** I do not own Avater: The Last Airbender, Nickelodeon does and they wont give it to me.

**Disclaimer 2.0:** This story is based upon a fan vid called Zutara Taang story look it up on Youtube.

**A/N:** Please take the time to read and review, I need the motivation.

* * *

**The Clearing**

"Jet you trader! You said you've changed!" Katara shouted from rope net high in the trees.

"I have changed." He replied, pocketing the money and looking up at her.

"I thought you hated the fire nation! And yet your helping the fire lord's son!?!" she said, shouting again and grabbing Sokka's boomerang. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted you, your just a low lying creep!" she then preceded to hack at the ropes closest to her with the sharp end of the boomerang, cutting her way through the net until she almost fell out.

"His name is Lee, and he's just a refugee. The Avatar has filled your head with lies, Katara!" Jet retorted.

"Ah so they were boy friend and girl friend." Toph laughed, and got a sharp elbow in the side from Katara before she jumped out of the net, sliding on a little ice wave at the last minute.

"Jet, Zuko is evil he wants to kill Aang!" she said once she hit the ground and moved into another fighting stance.

"The Avatar has become to dangerous to be kept alive, he has to be killed! It's the only way." Jet replied.

"Then you'll have to go through me!" The Waterbender yelled back, summoning her water at the same time.

"Katara I don't want to hurt you." Jet pleaded

"Actually Jet, she's right." Zuko said from behind the other boy, and at the same time sending a fire punch at Katara and Jet. But Katara had been ready and she quickly blocked the attack with her water, Jet however wasn't so lucky. So convinced that Aang was evil and Zuko was good that he stood in shook when the fire was admitted from the banned prince's hand and the attack hit him full force in his chest, sending him tumbling to the ground face first were he lay still on contact.

By this time Aang, Sokka and Toph had all made it to the ground. But Zuko didn't intend on fighting them, instead he backed up and thrust his hand out in front of his body, holding a ball of fire in his up turned palm. "Step any closer and I'll burn the bison."

"You wouldn't." Aang said.

"As a matter of fact," Zuko held the fire closer to the animal, burning the ends of the white fur, causing Appa to thrash about in an attempt to get free. "I would." he finished after the Bison failed. He then moved his hand away and for a moment he felt a wave of guilt pass over his heart, he then looked back at the Avatar and it was gone.

Katara, couldn't stand the wait any longer, she launched out a quick water whip, extinguishing the flame in Zuko's hand, knocking him on the chin as well. And then it was on.

Zuko, his golden eyes flaring, released random blast of fire at the group and Toph pulled up an earthen wall, stopping them all. So instead Zuko changed his plan and lit the ground around Appa on fire. The animal howled almost, rearing up as high as the ropes would let him as he tried to escape the flame. At the same time the Firebender burned through the trunk of a palm tree near by, sending it toppling down on Sokka and Toph. This snapped Katara out of whatever mood she was in and she rushed over to help her brother and friend.

"Give up yet Avatar?" Zuko asked as the fire neared Appa.

Aang stood still, his staff held out in front, around him the trees and underbrush began to slowly catch fire. Behind him Toph and Sokka were trapped somewhere under a tree, from where he stood, he could not see them. He could have taken on Zuko and won, but is friends were in danger. He had no other choice. Bringing his feet together and holding his staff upright beside him, Aang bent his head. And the Avatar surrendered.

Within a few short moments Aang found himself bound by the hands and feet with rope. A thick cloth was then tied around his mouth, Zuko had obviously learned from his first capture of the Avatar. Aang was then blindfolded and led away.

Katara had reached the fallen tree and had looked around for any sign of anyone, even a body. By the time Aang gave in to Zuko she had just about given up when a muffled voice reached her ears. She leaned closer to the tree trunk to hear when the ground rumbled behind her. She looked for Aang but he was gone.

A tap on her shoulder made her jump and she turned to see Sokka and Toph standing in front of a large hole in the ground. "Turns out Toph's part mole." Sokka said jokingly.

"Aang's gone." Katara said, not even smiling at her brother's wise crack.

"What?" he asked.

"Zuko took him." Katara replied as Appa broke free of the now burning ropes that kept him down. He leapt into the air and flew a short distance away from the fire, coming down near the base of the fallen tree.

"Then we need to help him!" Toph said as she started to walk towards Appa.

Sokka grabbed her collar and pulled her back gently. "No Toph, we need to put out the fire. Katara could you use some water bending?" He looked around for his sister, but she was no where within sight. He then turned back to Toph only to find that she too was gone. Suddenly the ground next to him gave way and he jumped back, pulling out his boomerang that he had picked up off the ground. Then as he watched water filled the trench in front of him, followed soon by Katara and Toph. Sokka then watched as Katara sent a large wave of water onto the fire where Appa had been, then afterward sending a wave of water onto the fallen tree stump, just to make sure.

Sometimes his own sister still amazed him on how much her water bending skills have improved and grown, and at such a rapid pace. It left him to wonder how much he could really protect Katara anymore, it was almost to the point where HE needed the protection, but he would never admit that. Never.

"So what was that about the fire?" Toph asked, kicking her foot out and making the trench flow into the hole under the fallen tree. She scooted her foot another way and pulled up with her hand, sending the tree away from the hole.

"Ok now we can go find Aang, Zuko couldn't have gotten far." Katara said walking towards Appa and climbing on, followed soon by her brother and friend.

They then took off into the air, completely forgetting about Jet who still lay on the ground. He moved when Appa took off, rolling onto his back he watched the Avatar's friends leave. The Avatar had hit him with the fire blast he was sure of it, Lee wasn't a Firebender, he couldn't be. How could a Firebender get a scar like that? Training maybe? No, Lee was just a freedom fighter, like himself, the scar was from when his village was attacked. It was just a mind trick by the Avatar; he just MADE it look like the fire came from Lee's hand.

Whatever the answer was he had been lucky that his fall had put out the flame on his shirt. Which he removed and looked at the burn on his skin, it looked like an explosion in the middle of his chest and it would surly scar. But that was ok, he was alive and that's all that mattered.

Jet set up and looked around, the clearing was empty and burnt in places, he noticed too the small waterway Toph and Katara had created. To this he walked over and slowly immersed himself in the cool water. Relaxing as he plotted his revenge on the Avatar and his friends more importantly Katara. The girl should have trusted him, but instead she too feel under the Avatar's mind control, and now she was to far gone to be kept alive. She too would have to die.


End file.
